1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stepping motor, and specifically to a low-profile stepping motor having its dimension reduced in an axial direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in accordance with enhanced performance of various devices such as printers, facsimiles and floppy (Registered Trademark) disk drives, a stepping motor is required to be higher in torque, and lower in cogging torque and vibration. Under the circumstance, a PM (permanent magnet) stepping motor such as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 10-127024 has been extensively used to meet the requirements.
FIG. 1 is a partly cutaway perspective view of a conventional PM stepping motor. As shown in FIG. 1, the PM stepping motor generally comprises: a stator assembly 6 composed of two stator units 6A and 6B; a rotor assembly 13; a face plate 1 punched out of a stainless steel plate; and a front bearing 2 made of oil impregnated alloy. The stator units 6A and 6B each comprise: stator yokes 3a and 3b each punched out of a soft magnetic steel plate and each having a plurality of pole teeth 10 bent up along its inner circumference; and a coil 4 formed such that a copper wire with polyurethane insulation is wound on a bobbin 5 housed in the stator yokes 3a and 3b, and are attached back-to-back to each other. The rotor assembly 13 comprises: a rotary shaft 8; a cylindrical magnet 9 for magnetic field, having a plurality of magnetic poles at its circumferential surface, and having the circumferential surface opposing the pole teeth 10 of the stator yokes 3a, 3b; and a sleeve 12 to fasten the cylindrical magnet 9 and the rotary shaft 8 together such that the rotary shaft 8 is press fitted into the sleeve 12, and the sleeve 12 with adhesive applied thereon is inserted into the cylindrical magnet 9. The rotor assembly 13 thus structured has its outer circumference (of the magnet 9) magnetized for a predetermined number of magnetic poles, and is rotatably disposed inside the stator assembly 6 such that the rotary shaft 8 is supported by the front bearing 2 and a rear bearing (not shown in FIG. 1), and that the magnetic poles oppose the pole teeth 10 with a slight gap therebetween.
The stator unit 6A is structured such that the pole teeth 10 of the stator yoke 3a mesh with the pole teeth 10 of the stator yoke 3b equidistantly from each other with a shift by an electrical angle of 180 degrees (half pitch). The stator unit 6B is of the same structure as the stator unit 6A. The stator units 6A and 6B thus structured are joined back-to-back to each other by molding with polymeric material or by plasma welding such that their respective pole teeth 10 and 10 are shifted from each other by an electrical angle of 90 degrees, whereby the rotor assembly 13 always starts its rotation in the same direction.
Recently, since the devices incorporating PM stepping motors are required to be downsized and lower-profiled, the PM stepping motors are also required to be further lower-profiled. The conventional PM stepping motor, however, is composed of two stator units joined to each other back-to-back thus making it extremely difficult or almost impossible to further reduce its profile dimension. And the conventional PM stepping motor uses four discrete stator yokes, which inevitably increases the number of the components and makes alignment troublesome.